<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Just Be Brothers Again. Okay? by Kitten_Studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629515">Let's Just Be Brothers Again. Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Studios/pseuds/Kitten_Studios'>Kitten_Studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trauma, Tubbo dies, Yeah you read that right, accidental murder, why tf are the tags dream team smp lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Studios/pseuds/Kitten_Studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy swiftly lifts the axe and swings it as hard as he possibly can, leaving a fatal wound in the figure in front of him. The tearing of fabric and flesh heard before the large drops of blood. Everyone in the room seemed to tense, all shocked or terrified.</p><p>Tommy opens his eyes and drops his axe at the sight before him.</p><p>Oh no. He has just hurt is best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Just Be Brothers Again. Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: Referenced/Implied abuse/child abuse and blood</p><p> </p><p>(Woo we have a summary now, I knew I would forget something)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo takes a step back from Tommy as he speaks, "It's about time anyway. Goodbye Tomm-" </p><p>"I'm a sorry Dream but you shoulda' paid me more." Punz interrupts, stepping out of the purple whirls of the nether portal. </p><p>Dream calls out Punz's name in surprise as seemingly most of the SMP steps through the portal, all equipped with shiny netherite armor and readied weapons. </p><p>The rest is a blur to Tubbo, still shocked and unable to process that he was not going to die. Happy that Tommy would get his discs and they could make it out with both their lives. Though Tubbo was still completely fine with dying for Tommy's discs since they are most important to him. </p><p>Tubbo had only snapped back into reality when Tommy had killed Dream for a second time, leaving the masked man on his last life. Dream was back once more, Tommy wanting to murder him one final time. One last swing of Tommy's axe and the tyrant would exist no longer. </p><p>Sam stops the teen and proposes that Dream should be locked away in prison rather than killed and lots agree but Tommy does not. Tommy wants the man who had manipulated him and all his friends like puppets in one big show to finally be gone from his life. Be gone from the world, the land they called DreamSMP. </p><p>Tommy finds it funny that the man his home is named after is before him at his mercy, begging to not be killed. </p><p>“No Sam,” Tommy begins, his voice shaky as his gaze flicks over to Awesamdude before returning to Dream. “I will not allow this monster to continue to live. You do not know what he has put me through. The amount of pain he has caused.”</p><p>The room falls into a deafening silence, no one daring to talk. </p><p>Except Tubbo, who steps out of the protection of the group and towards Tommy, “Toms you won’t gain anything from taking his life. Killing him would make you just as bad as he is.” </p><p>“Yeah Tommy,” Dream pipes up, a smirk evident in his voice. “Listen to Tubbo. I have the ability to bring someone back. You could bring back your dear old brother. You could have Wilbur back Tommy. That is, if you keep me alive.”</p><p>Tommy shuts his eyes tight and grips the axe so tight his knuckles turn white.</p><p>Slightly shaking with rage the teen shouts, “Shut up. Just shut up you bitch! Wilbur is dead! He’s dead and he’ll never come back! Stop trying to- trying to manipulate me!”</p><p>A tear makes its way down Tommy’s face, falling to the cold black floor. He swiftly lifts the axe and swings it as hard as he possibly can, leaving a fatal wound in the figure in front of him. The tearing of fabric and flesh heard before the large drops of blood. Everyone in the room seemed to tense, all shocked or terrified.</p><p>Tommy opens his eyes and drops his axe at the sight before him. Tubbo was stood between him and dream, a deep gash across his chest. The wound already dyeing his improperly buttoned green button up red. The shorter began to sway and Tommy almost instantly caught him in a hug. </p><p>Tommy’s tears now uncontrollable fell, no longer being repressed. He didn’t even attempt to attend to Tubbo’s wound, he was aware it was too large and deep. The only way for that to heal was a potion and by the lack of voice from Punz's group he knew no one could do anything for his best friend now.</p><p>“Why?” Tommy questions, voice cracking. </p><p>Tubbo whispers a response but it was quiet and muffled so no one heard.</p><p>“Speak up big man,” Tommy whispers back lightly.</p><p>It takes a moment before Tubbo responds. His eyes feel heavy so he blinks a few times in hopes of waking himself up.</p><p>“He’s,” Tubbo’s voice wavers as he speaks. “He’s my brother Toms.”</p><p>This causes a variety of shocked noises and mumbles to erupt throughout the black room.</p><p>“What?” Tommy questions, distress and anger evident in his voice.</p><p>Tubbo isn’t very sure why Tommy would be angry but it makes him a bit upset that he’s made his best friend mad.  </p><p>“Dream is my brother,” Tubbo replies once more. “I don't know why I remember. I wish I didn't remember but I do. I remember him taking care of me when I was just a baby when our parents wouldn't. I remember him playing with me, keeping me distracted and happy as we hid in our closet in hopes of staying safe on a particularly bad night for our father. I remember us running away in hopes of starting a new life.”</p><p>Tubbo had started silently crying at this point and so were plenty of others. Dream had stumbled back a few steps when Tubbo had first revealed his reasoning for taking Tommy’s blow.</p><p>Tubbo continued, voice wavering and cracking throughout what he had to say, “I still look at him like he’s my older brother from all those years ago. I wish I didn’t because I know he’s not the same anymore but I can’t suppress the old memories of him. I still remember. I remember Dream leaving me in a box in the middle of a forest and saying he would come back for me. I hoped for so long, waited for so long…”</p><p>Tubbo tries to look back at the masked man behind him and Tommy but focussing on anything really was difficult. His vision was beginning to blur and all his thoughts began to jumble, everything suddenly sounding so loud, so painful. The lights were too bright, hurting his eyes. Mocking him. </p><p>Tubbo buries his head further into Tommy’s chest in an attempt to block out the painful noise and flashes of light. </p><p>“But you never came back for me Clay,” Tubbo finishes, his words wobbly and filled with hurt.</p><p>Tubbo begins to go limp in Tommy’s arms and the taller starts to panic, gently letting go of the other and placing him back down on the blackstone and bedrock floor. </p><p>“No no no no no.” Tommy pleads. “Tubbo Please. Tubs. I’m so sorry. Tubs stay with me. I can’t lose you. I’m sorry! I can’t lose another person. Please I’m so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Toby, please don’t leave me!”</p><p>Tommy sits and pulls the smaller into his lap, leaning over a little so he is able to see Tubbo’s face. Tubbo’s eyes slowly move to look at different parts of the ceiling before finally spotting Tommy and locking eyes with him. He untensed once he found Tommy, fear leaving his thoughts. </p><p>“Hurts,” Tubbo muttered quietly, blinking slowly. </p><p>Tommy smiles slightly in an attempt to ease his best friend's pain. But the tears falling from his face and onto the others pale cheeks betrayed him.</p><p>“I know bubs. I’m sorry,” Tommy whispers. “I really am. About everything really.”</p><p>Tubbo smiles up at his best friend the best he can. </p><p> “I for- forgi- gi- give,” Tubbo replies, his voice fading out before he could finish what he was saying.</p><p>Tubbo tried his best to continue talking but whatever he was saying had slipped away from him. What had he been saying? Why is everything so fuzzy? He tried to keep his eyes open but they stung and his eyelids were heavy. He also was so very tired. Why did he feel so damn tired?</p><p>Finally, Tubbo gave into the peacefulness of sleep and shut his eyes. The pain in his chest seemingly faded and the headache from the blinding lights and loud noises disappeared. </p><p>As soon as Tommy saw Tubbo’s eyes flutter shut he choked out a sob and squeezed his own eyes shut. He shot his head up and sucked in a breath.</p><p> Tommy wailed his best friend’s name as loud as he could until his throat felt raw and his voice was scratchy. He didn’t care who saw him have his little mental breakdown, he couldn’t give two shits about who heard the overwhelming amount of sorrow and guilt in his voice as he used it until he couldn’t anymore.</p><p>Tommy opens his eyes and pulls Tubbo’s body into his chest and sobbed into the smaller’s brunette hair. </p><p>Suddenly Tommy remembered where he was and what was going on. He whispers more apologies before moving Tubbo off of him and standing. Punz and his group continued to stay put and not intervene or say anything which Tommy appreciated.</p><p>He walked over to where he dropped the axe of peace and picked it up before making his way to Dream, who was only a few steps away. Dream seemed to be in a shocked state which was surprising but Tommy chose to ignore it and focus on not slitting the fuckers throat.</p><p>“Why?” Tommy simply asks. “Just why? You- You were threatening to murder your own brother. Your own blood and flesh. Does absolutely nothing mean something to you?”</p><p>Dream recovered from his shocked state but said nothing. </p><p>This made Tommy mad so he naturally started yelling, “Answer me bitch boy! You motherfucker. You absolute piece of shit, you bitch. Asshole! ShitPissFuckBitch! I will stab you right here and now you green bastard! You killed my friend! You Killed Tubbo! My best friend!”</p><p>“No,” Dream shrugged. “You killed him.”</p><p>“Oh thats it your fuckin’ dead!” Tommy shouted, raising the axe. </p><p>A hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. The hand belonged to Sam. The older pulled off his creeper mask and looked the teen in the eyes. Tommy noticed Sam was crying. Why was he crying?</p><p>Suddenly a memory of Tubbo excitedly rambling about some projecting he and Sam had been working on flashed across his mind. Oh. That’s right… Sam and Tubbo had been friends. </p><p>“Put down the axe Tommy,” Sam warned. “If you kill him, Tubbo’s… Tubbo saving Dream would have been for nothing. I will escort him to my prison where he will never see the light of day again.”</p><p>Tommy wavered and lowered the axe. Sam pulled him into a hug and Tommy gladly hugged back, sobbing once more. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry I couldn’t have done more Tommy,” The older whispered.</p><p> </p><p>It had been 2 weeks since Sam imprisoned Dream. 2 Weeks since Tubbo, a child, had his life taken from him. </p><p>Sam was currently monitoring Dream through his cell camera’s. He appeared to be talking to himself. That’s a bit concerning. </p><p>Dream had been sitting on the floor of his cell when he saw a dull and grey transparent version of Tubbo float into his cell. It didn’t surprise him very much but the type of ghost Tubbo was did surprise him. Dream had expected him to be like Ghostbur but he wasn’t.</p><p>The teen clearly had all his memories if he was here and his appearance was different. He had glowing white eyes and bright red marking all his scars. He had scars covering almost every inch of his body. Mostly from being shot with a firework rocket though.</p><p>“Hey Tubbo, Why’re you here?” Dream questions.</p><p>Tubbo rolls his eyes, “Cause’ you’re the only one that has been able to see me so far.”</p><p>Dream sighs. Of course Tubbo’s spirit hasn’t moved on because he has unsolved conflict with Dream.</p><p>“Look Toby,” Dream begins, voice wavering. “I am so very sorry. You know I’m messed up in the head, makes me all… ya’ know… And I just wanna’ say m’ sorry.”</p><p>Black tears gather at the edges of Tubbos eyes, “Clay… I just. I just wanna know what happened. Why didn’t you come back for me? I waited for so long. Never strayed too far from that box when searching for food just in case you came back and I was gone. And- And once we reunite you’re my greatest enemy that doesn’t even acknowledge my existence since I’m simply just one or your many pawns?”</p><p>Dream looked down, guilt filling his consciousness.</p><p>“Again m’ sorry Toby,” Dream apologizes. “Back then I really intended to come back. Once I had found what I was looking for, a way to support us both, I focused on that and as time passed my brain blocked out everything from before I met George and Sapnap. Blocked out all the trauma from mom and dad. I- I forgot about my own little brother and I hate myself for it! But I remember everything now, because of you. I remember the games we used to play together. The nicknames we gave each other. Everything.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tubbo responds simply. “Well I can’t forget everything horrible you’ve done to me and the people I care about so I honestly don’t think we can ever have our old bond back but we can try to form a new one.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Dream mutters. “Sorry.”</p><p>Tubbo responds with a small hum and a slightly awkward silence settles over the room. </p><p>“So we good?” Dream questions.</p><p>“As good as we ever can be yeah,” Tubbo chirps back. </p><p>Dream nods his head, “Cool,cool.”</p><p>Tubbo looks over to the masked man. “So we’re officially brothers again?” The teen jokes.</p><p>“Yeah, Okay.” Dream laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed? This is my first time publishing a work on Ao3 and it is currently 5:05 am. I have school in an hour and I haven't slept.</p><p>I will take criticism</p><p>Also I apologize for my bad tagging skills </p><p>I'm currently working on a story on Wattpad focused around Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo but it's literally Maze Runner but make it mcyts and it's under the same user I have here, feel free to check it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>